Moonlit Lover
by Rydel Darkclaw
Summary: Adult Jade falls in love with tso Lan after he visits her in her dreams. But what would she do if she found a way to brign him back from the netherworld..? Does her really mean it when he says he loves her.
1. Enter Jade

This is my ajckie chan adventures fanfiction. it is a lemon between adult jade and tso lan.review,and tell me what yuo all think of it. please enjoy this.  
  
chapter one: memories  
  
Jade lay back in her bed, sleeping, dreaming of him. That handsome, intelligent, perfect lover. He held her close, he kissed her, said the three words which made her blush, "I love you, Jade.." Then, she'd woken up. "Huh?..Oh..Yeah...It was just a dream..." Jade was now 17, it had been awhile since her, Jackie,and Uncle....separated.... after finally setting everything straight, after Shendu, the Demons, Daolon..everyone..Th dark hand, everything...She'd gone back..to live with her parents. That was three years ago. But why was he still in her head..? Couldn't he leave her alone..? And yet..  
  
Staying with Jackie, she'd learned alot about archaeology. That's why she's studied it now, even exploring old ruins, caves, the whole caboo now. She'd found and collected countless things, even in Egypt, she'd been able to help dig and excavate. That was about two years ago. When she found the box, the book, and the mirror.  
  
:-:Two years ago:-: "Wait a second, Jackie, I'm going back in, I think I found something..!" Jade called out,, as she quickly ran back into the pyramid, and back down, down, through a hidden, carved and marked passageway, deep underground. Under a ruined pyramid. She was with Jackie again. But because he'd invited her. He missed her, she missed him, and he needed a freindly face helping him out. He'd been called about a recently discovered pyramid. The pyramid had obviously collapsed into itself, and become covered with sand. Only a recnet sandstormhas uncovered it. So jackie had been invited to help investigate it. The disoverer, an old archaeologist, knew Jackie well. Jackie brought along Jade too, for a chance to see her again. Jade leapt at the chance.  
  
The scriptures and heiroglyphs that Jackie discovered were rather frightening. All over the walls, they proclamied it to be a curse upon whomsoever entered this pyramid, it was an unholy, evil place. Demons, monsters, and gateways lay throughout the pyramid. But the wranings were dismissed. After all, after countless pyramid excavations, with nought but treasure, potteries, rats, and rotten mummies to be found, who'd truly beleive the warnings? Jade did. But that's because she'd become superstitious.  
  
She wandered through the passages far under the surface, listening to the steady drip of water, the soft echoes of her steps, and then the cry of an animal, which stopped her in her tracks. She glaced up at the walls, shining her flashlight on the caarvings and paintings. Now she stopped. And read. In almost every language, script, it was written. Evil. The symbols for satan, diablo, all of them, the werwolf, demons...Everthing....It was imprinted on the walls. The cry sounded again, and Jade shivered. 'What the hell is this..?Am I still in the pyramid..?' She continued walking, fearing, yet eager, to see what lay ahead of her. Was it truly so evil..?  
  
She continued for a while, then stopped, and left. It had gotten rather cold down there. As she made her ay out of the pyramid, she realized she had been going in a steady pward spiral. How far down had she gone, and wasn't it supposed to hotter the farther down underground you went..? Once she was back up, she grabbed a water bottle, and another flashlight, and put on a light jacket. Now she was ready. Jackies topped her a moment, and asked her if she was ready to pack up for the night. Suddenly Jade realized how long she'd been in there. "Wait a second Jackie, I'n going back in! I think I found something!"  
  
She arrived at a small room laden with webs, and the scent of dry rot. Covering her nose, she shone her flashlight around, but saw nothing. Then, in the corner, furthest from the entrance, was a sack, or what had been a sack. Inside was a box, about as big as a laudry basket, shut and locked tight with chains of pure gold, it looked. Gold also, was the lock that covered the front, big, bulky, with pins and links in it arranged so, a way it wouild never come apart. Jade quickly picked it up, and hurried back. She didn't tell anyone, even Jackie, what she had found.   
  
Jackie had already packed everything up, he was leaving, Nothing more could have been found, besides scrolls foretelling doom and evil. When he saw her, she'd already hidden the box. "Did you find anything, Jade?" "No, It was just more heiroglyphs telling about more doom.." "Oh, well, Jade, thanks for coming out here. I missed having you around Jade, you are my favorite little neice." "Jade smiled, and hugged him. "Thank you for inviting me. When I write my term paper, it'll be really good. I learned a lot more while I was out here." Next morning, Jade and Jackie said goodbye and hopped onto their own plane, to go back home.  
  
When Jade had gotten home, She was alerted to some horrible news. While she had been gone, her mother was in a car accident, and had died. Consumed by her greif, she'd forgotten about the box, and stuffed it up in her closet. Now, two years later, she remembered. And she pulled the box out of her closet. She was going to see what was inside. What evil the egyptians, or, whoever 'they' were were trying to hide, and bury.  
  
The lock was a hell of a bitch for her to open, pulling and arranging the pins and links so, to open it, she used needlenosed pliers and a pair of steel-cutters to break it. Holdign her breath, she slowly undid the chains, an lifted the lid. Inside, was a delicately carved gold mirror, with heiroglyphs all over it, handle,and back. Beside it was a book. It was also gold, or atleast the outside was. The inside was sheets of silver imprinted with heiroglyphs, also. "Now I'm getting somewhere..." Jade murmured, as she got up, carrying the book and the mirror. She lay them both on her desk, and went over to her bookcase, and pulled out an egyptian heiroglyph book. Now she would understand what the scripts meant.  
  
As she'd gone along, Jade had written down the translations as sh'ed gone along, and now, finished, she'd stopped to read the mirror. "Awaken to me, the gateway to hell, Those who are gone, Where the evil beasts dwell. Come to me, my breed, The beast of the-"...."Hmm.. It stops right there. Time to look in the book." Jade began to look through the pages, and then gasped in pure shock. Carved into one of the silver 'pages' was Tso Lan. The moon demon. The demon who'd been plagueing her dreams for so long. Her dream lover. Quickly, she began to read, to translate, every single heiroglyph on his page.  
  
When she'd gotten done, she sat back, and began to read. However most of the page, the information she already knew, his absolute control over gravity, everything. But the way to release him, also. Not with the pan ku box, but with a portal that can open multiple times. The portal was the mirror. But not just for Tso Lan, for any demon. Including countless others listed in the book. But she went back to Tso Lan. She was going to release him. She wanted to speak to him. She wanted him. 


	2. Tso Lan

Chapter two bloog...  
  
Tso Lan was bored. And, even though he never thought he would be, he was lonely. In the netherwolrd, sure, he had Hsi, Po, dai, everyone. But they were but his siblings. He felt a differnet ind of lonely. Not to mention, like the others, agitated at being stuck in netherworld for the rest of forever. He craved a woman now. The only female he could safely think of,however..is too young. Or, rather, she WAS too young for him.  
  
He was thinking of Jade. A pain in the ass what helped get him back into the netherworld, but she was a cute kid. Now, he imagined what she'd be like now. Older, taller. 'Hmmm that girl has been on my mind now for a while.. And these dreams...' 'Slim, her hair the same length, just about, yes, that same mischeivous smile,' he figured. "But, yet, I.." He wondered aloud, then resumed his thoughts, 'long, slim legs, coming up to curvy hips, a nice, tight ass, good slim waist...large, soft br-' He jerked himself roughly from his thoughts, as Hsi Wu approached. 'Not again..I don't like you anymore..you're annoying..' He thought, but put on an attentive, almost freindly gaze.  
  
"Are you okay..? You look like you're..uhh..about to..nevermind.." Tso Lan looked at him a moment, then realized where his hands were steady drifting to, then quickly wrenched his arms up, and turned around. "Go away, Hsi.." Crap, this was the fifth time in a week this had happened. But, fantasizing while he was awake was nothing, compared to the dreams,-Oh gods, he wanted them to end. Or, worse, he admitted to himself, he wanted them to come true. But either way, he didn't want anyone finding out about this mental plague, he'd never live it down. Sex fantasies with a human, even worse, one of the enemas.  
  
But still...He turned, watched Hsi wu flutter away quickly, and sighed. He'd told the girl things in those dreams, promises of love, and he'd meant it. But what to do..? 'It's not like it could ever happen.. I'm trapped here anyway.' Another discontented sigh, and he drifted off, to go to sleep. Whithbeing in the netherworld so long, he'd come to a good pastime-sleeping. For extreme extended periods of time. In one place he could be alone. After all, those years he'd spent in the netherworld were boring, waste of time nothing days, never the need to eat, drink, he could'nt enjoy food there, noone but himself and his siblings were in the netherworld, noonbe new to meet. It was truly hell. He'd been so happy when he was released, when his portal was opened, he'd have Earth and moon again, but so quickly was hope ripped away. Back to hell. Nothing better than to sleep. Until his dreams or Jade came.  
  
He shuddered with suppressed energy, from sleeping all the time now, from being so motionless, uncaring. Suddenly, he remembered, 'Where was I..?Jade..Nnnn..Soft breasts...Firm..' Unnoticed, one hand went into his robes.'He'd lick her all over, kiss her' He made a noise of contentment,'She's laying back on my bed, gazing up at me.. She says it, 'Take me, Tso..'...I climb ontop of -' He ripped his hand away, cursing inwardly. 'I can't even help it now..God, I want sex.' A deep breath, "I want sex, damn it! I can't just stay here, this is hell for me! I need freedom..!" "Dont we all, Tso?" Shendu had snuck up on him.  
  
Tso Lan nearly jumped out of his skin. "How the hell? I should have felt you coming." Shendu snickered, and, quickly leaving, chided him. "YOU should have BEEN coming.." Aw, fucker. He'd been caught. "You have no right to spy on me, Shendu.." Using his gravitational control, he slung Shendu into the ground. "Go fuck yourself, Tso.." Shendu hissed, as he was flung even further away, out of sight. "That was cold.." 'And true, sadly..' Tso Lan thought. He looked up into the neverending red sky, and sighed wistfully. Shendu would tell everyone. Time to be picked on. 'Jade.. Why do I obsess over you..? And why do you plague my dreams so?' He glided over to another chunk of netherland, and sat down, thinking. There had to bve a way to just, end his life, leave this place, or escape from the netherworld in a diferent way. He was so.. miserable here...'Why..?' 


	3. Freedom

chappie tree  
  
Jade closed her eyes, imagining what it would be like, if Tso Lan was brought back. Would he be like he was in her dreams? Or would he be cold, evil.. Do as he'd done, or tried to do, before? 'Crap, I need to forget this..' She began to translate the book, she wanted to find out how to open the portal. After reading, shed realized it was what was written on the mirror, then the name of that who'd be freed. She checked back to Tso's page, he was called the Lunar Beast. "Beast of the moon." That was it. But she was so tired. And she needed to think on this.   
  
"I need some music.." She laughed, then went over to her steroe, a big black Zenith((MINE STEREO!)), and turned on the cd player. Then, she sat back, on the edge of her bed, studying the translations she'd written down.   
  
:-:  
  
Oh do it all night   
  
Do it with me   
  
I'll take you to heaven if you make me feel free   
  
Baby do it tonight   
  
Do it all right   
  
Just take me and shake me till I burn up inside   
  
Come on baby   
  
You may have good sex   
  
With Sam and Fred and Fritz and Max   
  
You may be the slave   
  
Of Tim and Tom and Ed and Dave   
  
You may do it again   
  
With Hans and Franz and Jack and Ken   
  
But you're gonna feel so free   
  
When you're doing it with me   
  
Oh do it all night   
  
Do it with me   
  
I'll take you to heaven if you make me feel free   
  
Baby do it tonight   
  
Do it all right   
  
Just take me and shake me till I burn up inside   
  
Oh do it all night   
  
Do it with me   
  
As hot as a fire and as strong as a tree   
  
Do it tonight   
  
Do it all right   
  
You got it – I knew it – You can do it tonight  
  
:-:  
  
Jade layed back, closing her eyes. 'God, this makes me think of Tso Lan..' She opened her eyes immediately, realizing what she'd though. 'I'm going crazy! I've gotta stop thinking about Tso Lan. Anybody, but him. He's not even Human..A demon. Could a demon and a human ever fall in love..?' Jade contemplated, as the song thumped and technofied her room.((btw,i have that song, it's called do it all night, and it's really awesome..I think it's by Dj Mystic..)) "I'm gonna have to take a leap of faith here..I remember, one time, when I was in the netherworld..Uncle contacted me somehow..Is Tso Lan doing the same thing..?Does he mean it?" Jade hopped off her bed, and picked up the mirror.   
  
Holding it out, the proper way, her arm stiff, and straight upwards, the mirror facing forward, she read from the paper the translations, slowly, hoping she was doing the right thing. "Awaken to me, the gateway to hell, Those who are gone, Where the evil beasts dwell. Come to me, my breed, The beast of the Moon, Tso Lan!!" Nothing happened. She looked up, wondering if she'd done it wrong. "Oh no, please.." Then the handle began to get hot, and shake slightly, then, it opened and elongated, into a large portal. Jade stared in awe, waiting for Tso Lan to come through..  
  
:-: Netherworld:-:  
  
Tso Lan sat, still doing nothing, just as he had been, waiting for Shendu and the others to come, when right before his eyes, a portal opened up. He stood up slowly, staring in shock. 'What? Did I say the magic word when I was lamenting.." He waited no longer, he shot through the portal, hoping, hoping, that this wasnt just another daydream, that this was really happening, that he was finally freed.  
  
:-: Jades room, again :-:  
  
Jade gasped, as Tso Lan glided through the portal his eyes roaming over everything, then his gaze resting on her. "J-J-Jade..?" He stammered, staring at the woman before him. She looked just as he'd imagined. Jade stared back at him, gaping. She could'nt move, or speak. Shock and awe had taken her. He floated over to her. "Did you set me free?" He asked, then glanced back, and watched as the portal closed. "Are you Jade? Because...If you are.." He pulled her against him, holding her tightly. He'd longed for physical love, this embrace, for so long. Now, it seemed, she was his. 'If this is another dream, I'd sooner die now, than awaken to that hell again..' He though, as he ran his fingers through her hair, one set of hands holding her tightly, the other set caressing her hair. His. Her. Shew was his. And he was free. 


	4. A Close Call, and Reinstallation0o

heres number four..whoo...im a fast writer,if ive got soemtihng on the brain..!  
  
The moment he put his hands on her, Jade snapped to ateention. What was happening? Was this real? He was actually hugging her.. Without realizing it, she settled into his arms, enjoying the loving embrace. He cuddled her, mostly out of instict, and want, as he contemplated. 'What should I do now? Take her, and fulfill the dreams? Or leave.. And claim this world as my own. Lord knows I won't let free my brothers and sisters..' At the same time, Jade was thinking, also, 'We can't just stay here hugging. Are those dreams really going to come true? Are we really going to.. have sex?'  
  
"I don't know what to do now.." He murmured, as he pulled away. "I want to take you." Jade gazed up at him. She didn't know whether to let him have her, or to say no. The passio in those dreams..Love, devotion. Sex. Too many things to thinka bout. She turned around quickly. "Tso Lan, I don't even know you, all I know yuo by is from.. Nevermind. I don't know what to say. I'm not even sure if it was so right to let you free. I won't let you.." She immediately regretted saying that.  
  
Tso Lan was a demon. Bred and born. Body, mind,a nd soul. He'd had a 'human' enough mind, anythign considered, if a body can think of itslef, and reason, then technically, it's 'human'. Jade knew this, and had taken it for granted. All too soon, becuase Tso Lan, more dignified, intelligent, and well-bred than his siblings, still was a demon. And demons, all demons, have short fused tempers. "I am Tso Lan, demon of the moon, and you're just a kid. Don't tell me yuo don't think it was'nt too good an idea to free me! You don't know the hell I've bent through!..And as for taking you...You don't have a say.."  
  
She turned around quickly,her eyes wide with shock, and she began backing away, until she'd reached the wall.. As he'd let off with his rant, he'd glided after her, up into her face he yelled, and he'd grabbed her hands, and pinned them back to the walls. He leaned against her, seething. Jade screamed in terror, realizing what he was about to do, thrashing like a lunatic, even though he was too strong. "Please, don't!" 'Gods, no! I can't let this happen to me! I can't lose it like this..' Jade's mind screamed.  
  
Tso Lan froze in horror of what he'd just done, what he was so close to doing. "I...I didn't mean it... Jade..!" He let go of her wrists immediately, backing away. He had a short temper, he knew. But he didn't think he'd loose it this way. Jade stared at him, scared and confused. "You're not going to.. Rape me..?" He winced inwardly to the words. He'd done that once, before he'd been put into the netherworld the FIRST time. He did'nt mean it then, and surely not now. "Jade.. Please, forgive me. I did not mean that. It's.." He snarled and turned his head, not saying more.   
  
Instead, he hovered across her room, to the door. "Is this your home..?" Jade stiffened, and nodded. "Yes, I'ts my own apartment, My dad rented it out for me..." "Hnn.. So there's noone else here..?" "No, and I want to keep it that way.." Jade immediately regretted saying that, as Tso winced slightly. "No,I mean.. Anyone besides US.." He looked at her funny, then replied smugly, "You'd suggest we'd live together..?" Jade blushed, and he laughed. "To go out on a limb is'nt a good idea, but, I'd like that, you know.." She stared at him. "I only have one bed roo-" She shut up, realizing what the answer to that problem was.  
  
"I'm very sorry that I.. Almost.." Jade smiled at him. "Tso, it's okay. I remember I lost my temper, and threw a porcelain cat out my window once.." "You threw a live animal..?" "Huh..? No, a porcelain cat.." "Porcelain is..?" Now Jade realized Just how long he'd really been in netherworld. He did'nt even know what porcelain was. Porcelain, ((in truth, on this..)) had been around for hundreds of years. "It's a type of pottery..Or glass..." "Oh.. I have missed so much.." He muttered to himself. Jade contemplated, then got an idea. "Want to see what all has happened in this world since you were last back?" She grabbed him by the hand, and dragged him into her living room, where her T.V. was, and her computer. "I'll just show you how to use these, then you can learn!!" Tso Lan gazed at her, a strange feeling coming over him. All at once, he realized what it was. Joy. Love. Two feelings he hdan't felt in so long.  
  
-- doo...this chapter moves sorta fast, but.. --; im hyper.. kts speeding.. 


End file.
